


Kiss Me Like it’s 2020

by A_Whisper_From_Vega



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Whisper_From_Vega/pseuds/A_Whisper_From_Vega
Summary: Spock and Kirk, at a New Year’s Eve party, falling in love.Pure, plotless, fluff, to celebrate the incoming new year.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Kiss Me Like it’s 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Works with reboot spirk and TOS spirk.
> 
> (Spock & Uhura aren’t a thing.)
> 
> I do hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Have a beautiful new year <3

Jim glumly stared out of his apartment window. _‘What’s the point in taking a couple of days shore leave, when you’re left feeling lonely and miserable?’_ He mused. He eyed up the twinkling lights of the city below. It sure was beautiful, not that it helped his sour mood.

An away mission had gone wrong resulting in the death of one of his crew. The mission needn’t have gone wrong. It was an empty loss and now a family were left with a gaping hole. He heard a light knock at the door and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. No doubt it was Spock checking in on him. He was always expressing concern about his safety and well-being.

He strolled over to the door and gently opened it, not even bothering with his game-face. 

“Jim.. You look like shit.” Bones stated. 

Jim rolled his eyes and slouched against the door. “What can I do for you boys?” He sighed. 

Spock frowned at the doctor and turned to watch Jim intently. “We came to request your presence at Starfleet’s, ‘new year’s eve’, function.” 

Uhura most definitely put them up to this. 

“It begins in exactly one hour, six minutes and thirty three seconds.” The Vulcan coolly stated.

Jim raised an eyebrow. “One hour, six minutes.. and thirty three seconds you say?” He grinned. “Hm.. I dunno...”

McCoy sighed and manoeuvred to stand in front of spock. “Jim, the _hobgoblin_ used the wrong phrasing.. you’re coming— end of. We wouldn’t have come knocking if you’d actually bothered to answer your damn communicator.” He scolded.

Spock nudged McCoy back to the side so he could speak again. “I have been reassured that it would make you feel more adequate, Captain.”

Jim cocked an eyebrow again and crossed his arms. “More.. adequate? Mister Spock? Well, that sounds... ecstatic.”  He couldn’t keep the smirk from growing. The Vulcan’s presence was enough to cheer him up, but his choice of words was another level of amusing. 

Bones looked at Spock, completely dumbfounded. “God damn It Spock.. I swear you are broken.. you are literally broken.” He growled. He glanced back to his best friend. “He means it’ll cheer you up. So anyway, see you later buddy. No’s not an option, don’t make us come back.” He reached out and squeezed Jim’s shoulder, then closed the door for him with a wink.

Jim breathed a laugh. He loved his friends and how annoyingly supportive they were. He headed to the bathroom to get ready.

—

Exactly _one hour and two minutes_ later; Jim approached the party. It was set outside, it was absolutely beautiful; he took in the sight with awe. There was a very large white dance floor, surrounded by decking with standing tables and three bars in total; one on each side. There was a DJ deck at the end of the dance floor kitted out in colourful and sparkly decorations. Overhead, there were thousands of fairy lights. It was a warm and fun setting. He smiled at the groups of people dancing and already completely drunk.

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a scream of “Keptin!”.   
  
He turned to one of the standing tables near the rear bar. All his friends were gathered and smiling brightly at him, except stoic Spock of course. They were all in their dress uniform as was he. He went over to greet them and received multiple hugs, praises and a curt nod from Spock. Scotty got some drinks in and they all spoke and laughed about the good times they’d shared.

After a while: Sulu, Scotty, Bones and Chekov all went to drunkenly dance. Jim hadn’t drank much. He walked over to the railing and leaned on it to watch them have their fun. Spock and Uhura stayed at the table behind him.

Uhura glanced to the Vulcan. He was watching Jim intently. 

“Spock, look at how down he is. Go and offer to dance. Go enjoy yourself for once, it’s New Year’s Eve!” 

Spock stared off with a frown “Dance?” He questioned himself. He glanced to his friends raving around like _out-of-control savages_ on the dance floor. He couldn’t think of anything worse. But at the same time, he wanted Jim to be happy. Everyone knew that Jim liked emotional displays; and he definitely liked to dance. Spock breathed a small sigh and chose to approach him. Uhura was grinning ear to ear.

“Would you like to partake in this primitive act?” He asked whilst looking at the dance floor.

Jim laughed at his first officer’s choice of words. He could already visualise Bones’ reaction. He looked to Spock with a glint in his eye. “You’re asking me to dance? You actually want to dance?”

“I do not wish to, however, you enjoy it, so I shall try it.” He defended.

Jim smirked, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Spock was thankful that he wore a pair of smart leather gloves and couldn’t feel the intimate touch. Uhura watched in amusement as the crew danced around. She could tell that Spock was actually enjoying himself. He was also, surprisingly, a great dancer. They were all having the best time, it was a lovely sight.

After a good hour, the team got tired and returned to the table, all except Spock and Jim. They were engaged in some sort of tacky dance battle. Jim laughed hysterically as Spock did ‘the robot’. 

“How are you actually so good at this?” He howled, then tried to tragically mimic the moves. A tear slipped from his eye from laughing so much.

“I have seen holotapes of many different dance styles and I do not find it hard to imitate.” He explained. He inwardly cursed himself for being _too much_. It was incredibly un-Vulcan of him. But it was worth it for the smiles and laughs he’d received from his dear captain.

As the song finished, it was followed by a slow one. Spock looked on cautiously as pairs around them began swaying together. He was ready to leave the dance floor when he felt a pair of arms circle around his neck. His head snapped to face Jim and he felt himself getting lost in his beautiful ocean eyes. He adored the way they sparkled under the soft glow of the fairy lights. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Jim asked.

Spock had to swallow and steady his voice before speaking. “Not at all.” He rasped and slowly brought his hands up, around Jim’s waist.

Jim smiled and leaned his head on Spock’s shoulder as they began to slowly sway to the music. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift blissfully in the moment. It was the best he’d ever felt. He couldn’t remember exactly when Spock had knocked him off his feet; but he was falling for him more with each passing day. It hurt that his feelings would never be returned, but little moments like these, meant the world to him.

“Spock.. can I ask you something?” He murmured into his first officer’s ear.

Spock’s own eyes were shut as his head rested against Jim’s. “Of course.” He softly replied.

“Tell me about being a touch telepath?”

“Hm. Well, Vulcan hands are incredibly personal and intimate. By simply touching you, I can feel your feelings, I can project mine to you, I could even read your thoughts if I chose to. I would not be so invasive, however.” He explained.

“That’s incredible.. I’d love to know what that felt like.” Jim breathed.

Spock lightly blushed and thanked that Jim couldn’t see it.

Back at the table, Uhura was going crazy with excitement. “Look! Look look look look look.” She squeaked whilst slapping the table. The group followed her gaze and saw their friends locked in the loving embrace and swaying to the beautiful music. They each cheered and said ‘finally’. Chekov completely cooed over it. Even McCoy smiled at the sight. It was about time his best friend received some true happiness.

The song changed again. ‘The Power of Love by Gabrielle Aplin’ began to play. The sweet sound of the piano floated across the dance floor. A minute in, Spock completely stopped moving. Jim pulled back to curiously look at him. The look on his first officer’s face was unreadable.

He watched as Spock hesitantly slipped his gloves off and pocketed them. His breathing hitched and his eyes widened. He knew exactly what the Vulcan was doing.

Spock shakily held his hand out flat, vertically in front of him.  


Jim stared into his nervous brown eyes as he slowly brought his own hand up and placed them flat together. He released the breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding. The feeling was surreal. His eyes slipped closed as he succumbed to it. A warm, tingly sensation spread through his arm and into his body. He could feel everything. Comfort, content, protectiveness, _want_ , _need..._ love? His eyes snapped open wide at the sudden realisation. From the look he saw on Spock’s face, he could tell his first officer received all the same feelings from him.

He slowly wound his free arm back around Spock and nuzzled into his neck. Spock held his waist tightly. They continued to dance until the song ended.  
When it did, the countdown began. The crowd shouted.. 

“Ten.. nine.. eight..”  
Jim pulled slightly back.

“Seven.. six.. five..”  
His breathing quickened.

“Four.. three.. two..”  
Spock brought a hand up to lift his chin.

“ _One_..” Jim breathed and slid his eyes closed as Spock delicately brought their lips together.  


The pair didn’t even hear the roaring and celebrating of the crowd, they were the only ones on the dance floor. Jim slid his tongue across his love’s lower lip. Spock tilted his head to deepen the kiss, letting their tongues dance together. It slowly became more intense. They feverishly kissed as if they’d been holding back for years.

Their friends were stood by the railing, jumping around in each other’s arms. “Woo!”, “Yes Keptin!”, “That’s my boy, Jim!” they shouted down. 

The two pulled apart, lightly panting and still tangled in each other’s arms. Jim looked up at his friends with tears in his eyes and the biggest grin he’d ever worn.He turned back to spock and was surprised to see the Vulcan exactly the same. Spock looked at him with watery eyes and a smile.. a genuine, loving, perfect, _beautiful_ smile. 

Jim pecked him on the lips again, then placed their foreheads together. 

“I’m in love with you Spock. I’m so hopelessly in love with you.” He gushed. 

Spock gently kissed his forehead. “I am in love with you also, Jim.”

They all made their way back to the table, ordered some drinks and raised a glass. Spock’s arm was wrapped around Jim’s waist the whole time.

“To absent friends and new beginnings.” Jim announced. They all repeated and clinked their glasses together.

“Happy new year crew.” 

“Happy new year Captain.”

Spock leaned in and whispered into his ear, “Happy new year T’hy’la.”


End file.
